Lilith
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: Since we no longer had him, we had to use the daughter instead for our research and studies. She was to become our new project... DuoXoc
1. Default Chapter

"Lilith"

By: Robin Maxwell

Sum:What happens when the G boys meet the ultimate weapon, and it's not Heero? Disturbing, don't read if you don't like. Rape, kidnap, murder, and bad language,and a little romance. but has a happy ending. 'She tried to break free, but her arms and legs wouldn't listen...'

Disclaimer: I do not own these boys or the show gundam wing. But the story and oc are mine, mine i tell you. All mine, hehehehehehe...

memory

" "conversation

' 'thoughts

() memory/dream

Her eyes opened, and than closed. Her eyelashes fluttered open again as she looked around the room. A dark, small room, with metal walls. Her wrists and ankles hurt, and her arm was sore. Her stomach ached and her head throbbed. She looked down, and stared through the darkness, to see her ankles and arms strapped down to the table. She tried to break free, but her arms and legs wouldn't listen. She couldn't make any muscle in her body move.

The door slide open and in walked a man, dressed in uniform. She didn't get a good look at him as the door closed, and the light vanished from the room. He walked towards her and took something from the small table beside her. She couldn't see what it was.

The gag was removed, but she didn't scream. She felt the prick of something sharp, and something shot through her body.

Cold laughter filled the room, and a chill voice said, "Scream all you want, no one will help you here. No one cares." She still didn't scream, even as a knife assaulted her clothes, and stomach. More pain came as the darkness turned into a thicker blackness, and the pain ceased.

XXXXXX

Explosions littered the base as two men ran through the halls, trying to escape the walls of bullets that flared past their heads. They ducked into a small, dark room, and the door closed behind them, shielding them in darkness. They waited for the men to pass the room, so they could continue their escape. But, their thoughts were interrupted as they heard harsh breathing in the room.

Heero looked around and saw a small table, with a body tied down to it. Duo noticed it before Heero did, and had already walked over to it.

"Duo, what is it?"

"It's a...girl", he said, shocked.

"What?"

"Heero, I think they were...using her."

"What should we do with her?"

"We can't just leave her. Come on, help me untie her."

Duo took off his jacket and tried to cover her naked, bleeding form, but it didn't help much, as he ran carrying her. They reached to the end of their escape route, and joined the other pilots who had the shuttles ready. They didn't question Duo or Heero what they had brought back with them. Even though Quatre looked like he wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. They took off, safely, and made it out of the base with no one following.

XXXXXX

"Who is she", WuFei asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything", Duo said.

"Come on, Quatre said, lets get her cleaned up, and try to find something to cover her up with."

They did so. Not saying anything to each other as they cleaned the many wounds all over her body. She had many bruises, and cuts that would need to be stitched, which Heero took the liberty to do. Her left wrist was broken, and both ankles. A few ribs had been cracked, and she would probably not be able to have children after this. Trowa and WuFei went to setting and wrapping her ribs, wrist , and ankles, while Quatre washed out the cuts. Duo went to find something she could wear for the time being. He found a blanket, and wrapped her up carefully in it, before setting her down in one of the chairs.

They would have to take her to Dr. J, to see if he could help her. Besides, they just didn't know what to do with her.

When they arrived on the colony, they went straight to Dr. J's hideout. When they arrived at the house, in which they knew a secret lab was sure to be hidden in, they were welcomed by him at the door. He didn't say much, just led them through the house, and down to the lower parts of it.

He brought them to a room, where he indicated that they lay her down. They did so, and he strapped her down to the table. She didn't move a muscle in her body, just opened her eyes. She narrowed them at the five boys, and than at the doctor, as he started to inject a clear liquid into her arm.

She hated shots, they always contained something to keep her body dysfunctional, or to make her pass out. This one seemed just like the rest, as her vision blurred, and than everything went dark.

"What did you give her", Heero asked.

"Something to make her go to sleep, that's all."

"She needs her rest right now, how about you five go try and find out who in the hell she is, and why she was at that base."

They went back upstairs, and entered a small room they had passed on the way down there, that had computers, and other various machines. They started their research, just as the doctor put a night gown on her.

_(Her hands were bleeding, her head dizzy from lack of food and sleep, and her stomach was tied into many knots. Yet, she continued down the dark path, bloody fingers grasping onto the gun tighter. Her harsh breathing came to a halt when she heard a twig snap. She held her breath, staring into the darkness, listening intently for anything. A shadow moved in front of her, she pulled the trigger, and heard a high pitched scream. More shadows descended across the wooded floor. Her body wavered in and out of consciousness. 'No, not now. I need to stay strong, can't let them get me...' _

_A loud thud echoed on the ground, blood flowed down pale, white skin, and bodies scurried around, collecting their prize.)_

She opened her eyes, to see a new room. Larger than the last, with bright lights that made her squint her eyes. She slowly moved her head, feeling the protest her neck gave her, but she ignored it. She had to find out where in the hell she was.

Footsteps bounced off the walls, and reached her ears. She placed her head back to its original position, and opened her ears. The footsteps stopped at the end of her bed. She kept her eyes closed, her body still, and breathed slowly, and steadily.

A few voices began to speak up as eyes now left her body, after seeing no change.

"Who is she? We couldn't find any information on her. It was all heavily secured, even for me."

"She seems to have been through some rather difficult training. Some that might even rival your own, Heero. She was supposed to be a myth, but..."

Dr. J was quiet for a second, staring at her supposed resting form, before looking the others in the eye, and continuing.

"She is the ultimate weapon."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was trained, her memories erased. She was designed for nothing but destruction. But, she was too powerful, destroying her own creator. She's human, but she has superhuman abilities and strengths."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I don't really know. I'm going to have to keep her heavily sedated, or else. That was the way you found her, right?"

"Yes, she was out like a rock. Even while we stitched her up, set her broken bones, and cleaned out her cuts. She never woke during the whole process. Her muscles didn't even react."

"Ah, so OZ knew what she was. That's why she was there."

All was quite for a few moments before Heero said, "Let's continue this somewhere else."

They all looked at her and moved out into the hall, moving up stairs, and closing a door.

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

She opened her eyes after a few more moments. She looked around and saw no one. There must be a camera somewhere. She looked around, but didn't see one. It wouldn't matter. If they saw her, they would come after her, and she would kill them.

She ripped her arms up in one motion, breaking the metal bonds on her wrists. She followed suit with her legs, the sound of metal breaking, and clanking to the tables surface. She moved off the table, noticing what she was dressed in. A hospital gown, how suitable. At least the back wasn't revealing. It was closed just like a regular nightgown.

She noticed the pain in her legs and ribs, that shot through her whole body. She focused her mind on something else; escape. The pain dulled down to a steady throb, and she continued.

The monitor picked up her every movement, as they watched her rip out the bonds easily. They all stared in wonder at her. Damn, she was strong.

If she was supposed to be the ultimate weapon, than didn't she realize she was being watched? Perhaps, she doesn't care?

Heero looked at her movements, as did they all. She looked up, noticing the blinking red light on the wall, which was camouflaged as a smoke detecter. She smiled, and moved on. They stared at the screen for a few more seconds, before running down the stairs, guns in hand.

She had heard them coming, and ducked back into the room. They stayed close to the walls, making their way down to the room. Heero jumped in first, getting full force of her punch in his stomach. He doubled over, dropping the gun. The others began to shoot at her, hitting her in the arm, both legs, and her neck. She advanced on them, picking Duo up and throwing him against the wall. The others came to his aid, pulling her off of him, only to have themselves thrown down on the floor. She dropped Duo, and walked towards the one with blonde hair. He raised his gun and shot her twice in the stomach, before she grabbed it, tossing it aside.

The sedatives in the tranquilizers were beginning to take toll on her. She could barely see her own hand, as she snatched the gun from the small boy's hand, and carelessly tossed it to the side. She began to waver, and then fell to her knees. She tried to get back up, but a foot came down on the back of her neck. She fell over, her body finally giving up.

_(Smoke choked its way down into her throat, as the tears rolled down her face. "Momma", a small voice coughed out. Small feet drudged down the smoky hallway, flames rising on either side of her. She stumbled over something, and fell to the floor. She looked over, covering her mouth as she coughed more. Her mother's body lay on the floor beside her feet. "Momma", she screamed, as she shook the still body. She didn't move. "Momma, wake up!" Voices surrounded her as she fell on top of her mother. Large, gloved hands grabbed her by the arms and hauled her up. "We've got her. Lets move out." "Mom-ma", she called out weakly, as she slumped into the man's arms, everything growing dark around her.)_

"Momma", she screamed, as she sat up, and then fell back against the table, the restrains more secure, as they held her down. They all looked towards her, at the sudden cry for her mother.

Dr. J walked towards her, checking the restrains on her, making sure they were still secure. She had loosened a few during her sleep, and now a few had come undone. She didn't seem to notice, she just stared up at the celling, as he tightened them again.

She had never recalled anything about her past so vividly, until now. Who was it that grabbed her? They couldn't have been firemen, they would have grabbed her mother as well. But they didn't. At least, she didn't think they did. Dammit, why did she always have to remember so little of her past? None of her dreams made any sense. They always ended before she could make sense of what happened. But, at least now she knew she had been with her mother for some time, and had probably been happy. Which made her even more angry. Knowing that she had been happy, and not confused and hateful, or vengeful. Which were the only thoughts she had now, besides trying to stay alive.

Her eyes darted over to the elderly man beside her that was now staring at her. She tried not to stare at the mechanical arm he had.

"Dear, can you hear me?"

She nodded her head, yes.

"I'm Dr. J, can you tell me what your name is?"

"I don't know what my real name is", she said innocently.

"Then, can you tell me what people call you?"

"Sometimes they call me weakling, bitch, whore, or tool. Anything else you want to know, good doctor", she said sarcastically.

"Hmmp, should have know it wouldn't have been that easy. I already know what you are, so you don't need to hide anything from me. So, unless you want me to call you one of those names, I suggest you at lest give me something else to call you by."

"Hmm, that would be nice, lets see, the only other name that comes to mind is, Lilith."

"Lilith, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, doesn't mean I'll answer them."

"All right, do you know why you were at that base?"

"Yes."

"So, how did they capture you?"

"Exactly how you're keeping me captive. Except for I was weak when they found me. I hadn't eaten, or slept for about a week. And I was still healing from the wounds I had received from breaking out of the lab."

"You mean, where you were trained, and tested on?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember where you were before than?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know where she had been before than.

"How about I make you a proposition?"

"And what would that be?"

"If you cooperate with me and my associates over there, and not try to escape, or kill us, than I will help you get your memories back."

She just stared at him, thinking for a few moments before asking.

"How can you do that?"

"If you can tell me anything about where that lab was, than I can find your records. They wouldn't have simply brainwashed you and destroyed any records about your past. They would have kept them for their advantage on your emotions, so they could manipulate you, control you. They had to see what your weaknesses were, and then force you to overcome them. Which, I believe you did."

"How do I know that you won't just betray me like the others?"

"Because, I need you to trust us, so you can help us."

"What do you need me to help you with?"

"You were captured by OZ, to be used against the Gundams, and more importantly, the pilots. Who are the five boys you see over there", he indicated the boys standing to the right of him, who were standing by the door. They looked unsure about all of this.

She didn't know what to think about all of this. But if they were willing to help her find out about her past, than she would do anything for them.

"What can I do to help you?"

"We need you to work with us, to listen to what we tell you to do. As by your name, I can tell you are very independent, and probably won't like to be ordered around. But, you will need to be able to follow directions and orders. Can you do that for me?"

She thought for a moment, wondering if this was a wise decision. She didn't care, as long as they helped her, she would help them. If they betrayed her, she would kill them. Drugs wouldn't work on her forever. She would become immune to them if she forced herself to.

"Yes, I can."

"Good, now, I will let you out of these bonds as soon as you tell me where that base was, and I can find out your records, and see what you are capable of. All right?"

"Yes, as long as you don't drug me again."

"Fine, than I won't."

"What about them?"

"They won't even touch you."

"You got that boys?"

They all nodded their heads, yes.

"OK, now lets get started."

"The base was on the Maltese island Comino, in Cominotto."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

"All right, I will do my best. In the meantime, would you like something to eat?"

"Please."

"Heero, bring her something to eat."

One of the boys went up the stairs, and appeared a few minutes later with some food.

He walked towards her and set the tray down. He undid the restrains on her arms and wrists. She sat up, and he took her wrists and tied them behind her back.

"As a precaution", he said dead of all emotion.

"I understand", she said just as mechanically.

He began to feed her some chicken noodle soup, which she took as slowly as possible. Trying not to show the savagery at how hungry she was. He knew she hadn't eaten in awhile, as he fed her something light at first.

When he was done, he gave her some water, and untied her wrists from behind her back. Quickly replacing them back to the table. She let him do this without any trouble.

"Thank you", she said when he was done.

He grunted in reply, and took the tray back up the stairs, leaving the glass of water beside her.

She was actually starting to feel tired now, glad that it wasn't because of drugs. Unless he had put some in her food? No, this was a good, calming sleep; natural. She feel asleep as the doctor looked into the base, finding her documents.

He examined them intently, discovering that indeed, her training had been intense. More so then Heero's. He looked over all the tests they did on her, and how her body became immune to most sicknesses, and diseases. She could easily forget about any pain she was experiencing, and push herself to the extremes. Just like the rest of them.

He found out everything he needed about her, and saved the documents to his computer. She was still asleep. He walked over to the corner of the room, where all five boys were huddled up, since they wouldn't leave her alone, still not trusting her yet.

"Are you sure she can be trusted", Heero asked.

"No, but, she could come in handy for us. She seems to be willing to do anything for anyone who has information about her past. If she tries anything, than I know how to handle her."

"As well as you all, so don't worry too much about it. Just be on your guard."

"Fine", Heero grunted out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

She woke up a few hours later, having to use the bathroom, really bad.

Dr. J walked over to the table, and asked, "Can I trust you not to harm us or try to escape?"

"Yes."

"Good, wouldn't want to have to use this", he said, indicating the needle beside him on the small table.

He started to untie her restrains, and she sat up, rubbing her sore wrists. She got up to stand, and noticed how all the boys tensed up, ready to take her down if she made the wrong move. The pain returned, and she tried to think of anything else. She decided to think of the one thing that made her happy. The pain seemed to dull down instantly.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear?"

"Oh, yes. Let me go get some."

He walked out of the room and hurried up the stairs. He returned a little later with some clothes.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"This way", he walked towards the hallway, and up the stairs. He directed her to a small hallway, where the bathroom was.

"Thanks", she said, before walking in.

She took a shower, after relieving herself. Rinsing her long, dark brown hair that was greasy. She washed the rest of her body hurriedly, taking care not to aggravate her wounds, and got out and started to dry off.

She put on a very tight tank top, that showed off her taut arms and ABS. And a pair of jeans, that she was thankful that fit her. She was very happy to be given a bra and some underwear. Where they got them, she didn't care in the least.

When she came out, she looked around her, trying to place where she was. She could tell that they were on a colony, when she looked out the window, but which one?

"Lilith, I found out your real name, if you would like to know what it is?"

That got her attention. She moved away from the window, and walked towards the voice, which was in a living room. She looked around at where the doctor, and five boys were sitting. He motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him.

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes", she said, trying to cover up her enthusiasm.

"Your real name is Robin Thorne."

She looked at him, than at her feet. She finally had a name.

"What else did you find out?"

"I'll tell you a few things for right now, but you have to keep your end of the deal. I won't tell you everything now. I'll tell you everything after you help us."

She wanted to scream, rip his body apart, tear the eyes out of all their heads. She was getting sick of them looking at her like that. She wanted to know who the hell she was, where she came from, why she was kidnapped as a child, and forced to become something she doesn't want to be!

'Why does everyone have to play mind games with me? Fine, if they want to play, than I'll play along.'

"Fine", she said, still dead of all emotions in her voice. It had always scared her how she could talk like this at any time, to anyone, without even meaning to. Now she was glad for it.

"Good, now to introduce you to everyone, and tell you your new assignment."

They went around the room introducing themselves, sounding as if they would rather be anywhere else but there.

"Heero Yuy", she noticed him as the one who fed her, the one who seems to be the strongest out of the five.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

She looked at the overly cheerful guy, with a long braid, and owl wide violet eyes. He seemed a little too happy. Forced, it was definitely a mask. They all had there own, his just stood out more than the others.

"I am Quatre Winner."

"Trowa Barton."

"Chang WuFei", the last one grunted out.

She looked at the one with blonde hair, he seemed so innocent. He probably wasn't.

The other two looked to be like loners, very quiet. Fine with her, at least they wouldn't bug her with a million questions.

"Now, about your new assignment..."

Hey, if u want to know what happens next, than u better review!


	4. Chapter 4

Short, I know, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, on with my story, that my crazy mind came up with.

Chapter four

She was actually looking forward to her new assignment. To let OZ capture her again, and help them take down the base, and find out what they had hidden there, besides her. She was going to have to go through some tests to overcome the drugs they would give her. Dr. J said it would only take a few days. So they waited a few days, to get to know each other and for her to find out a few things about herself, before they started.

She was keeping to herself, which the other pilots didn't mind at all. They saw her as a threat, and knew she was stronger than all of them. She had locked herself up in the library, that she was obsessed with, until she was disturbed by someone breaking into the room. To her surprise, it was none other than Duo. She had been in one of the comfortable leather chairs, reading a book of poems, which she was surprised the doctor had.

He didn't notice her at first, not until he had successfully slithered in, and closed the door behind him. She stared at him, with curiosity in her eyes, and not her usual hateful flames.

He looked up at her, and was about to apologize, when she stood up. He started to back up against the door, but she calmly walked over to the shelf, and put the book up.

"It's OK. I wouldn't mind some company once in awhile. Everyone just ignores me around here."

"Yeah, well after that little show you did down in the lab, everyone's been kinda...catious."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just don't trust people who shoot stuff up my arms with needles."

"Well, I can understand that", he said sympathetically.

"So, who saved me?"

"Well, I'm the one who carried you out, and well everyone else helped to, umm, clean you up."

"Oh, thank you", she whispered.

"Your welcome."

"So, what are you doing in here. I didn't know you liked to read."

"Well, I know how to do more than just talk, you know. I do like to read, just don't tell the others. K?"

She actually laughed a little.

"Fine, I won't. As long as you stay and talk with me for awhile."

"I was planning on it anyway."

"Good."

They sat down in the plush chairs around a small coffee table, and began to talk.

"So, what were you reading?"

"A book on British and American poetry, before WWII. I really like poetry."

"Hmm, really, so do I."

"Cool. Have you ever read the one called, "The Crow-Marble Whores of Paris"?"

"No, but I will. Sounds interesting."

They talked for a few hours. Discussing things about their lives, that they could remember, books they read, and the other pilots. Duo making her laugh even more, when he talked about how uptight Heero was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

She had been stationed at one of the motels on the colony, where they suspected the base there was building a new mobile suit. She was obvious about a few things she did, to get their attention, but not too obvious for them to think that she was being careless, or suspicious.

She had overcome the effects of the drugs in a matter of two days, while keeping her brain waves normal, and her breathing slow and steady. She had even overcome a higher dose, before Dr. J thought she was ready.

It hadn't taken OZ long to track her down, and they watched her movements for a few days, before they decided to capture her. She had put up a fight, killing four men, and injuring three others, before she let the drugs take their toll on her body.

She had only slept for about half an hour, until she woke up, and pretended to be asleep as they unloaded her from a truck. They carried her into a larger room than the last, and began setting her up to the machines. After about two hours of injecting more sedatives in her, and watching her brain waves, they decided to leave. The light went off automatically, as well as the door locking from the outside.

She would wait a few more minutes before she went into action. In the meantime, she could go over the plans in her head...

XXXXX

Duo and Heero waited for the signal by the base on top of a building. They sat there, listening for the alarms to go off.

'One, two, Duo thought to himself, three... there it is. Good girl, Robin.'

They climbed down the fire escape on the side and hurried into the base, that was now ringing numerous warning signals; red lights flickering in the dark.

XXXXX

She clicked away furiously on the key board, as she searched for the information she was looking for. Six guards were sprawled on the floor behind her, where she had let herself in, and more strung outside around the door.

She clicked on a folder labeled Top Secret, and copied its confinements on a disc she found, when her eye caught something. Another folder, under the name Top Secret: Tool. Only too aware of one of her many nick names, she clicked on it.

The first page she read was about her mother, she guessed. A woman named Elizabeth Thorne, age thirty six, height...

She read through the paragraphs, reading about her mothers life, up until her death.

_(The house had been purposely burned down. Only the girl was saved, due to the experiments her father had done on her as a baby, and to himself before his wife had gotten pregnant. The father had commit suicide, and that was when we discovered the tests he had recorded about her and himself. Since we no longer had him, we had to use the daughter instead for our research and studies. She was to become our new project...) _

She felt like she had to throw up. How could her father do that to her? Who had killed her mother?

Her thoughts were disrupted by the explosion down the hall. She needed to move, get out of there, but she sat frozen. She heard a familiar voice, and looked towards the door. Duo stood there, saying something, but she couldn't hear him anymore. The last thing she saw was a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her.

_(Small hands clutched the teddy bear harder, squeezing it to the point where the head was about to fall off. The needle's blue liquid shot through her arm, and almost made her scream. "Just squeeze the bear sweetie, I promise it won't hurt in a few minutes", a smooth, deep voice said soothingly to her. A large hand came up to stroke back her hair, that was now sweaty. Her breathing hitched a few times and than went back to its normal pace. "Daddy, she said, can I go play now?" "After we do some more tests", he said, indicating towards a treadmill and a few sets of weights. "But Daddy, I...") _

Her head throbbed steadily as she sat up, rubbing her arm, where she felt like she had just gotten a shot. She looked down and saw that she was bleeding a little, from where she had ripped out one of the needles they had shoved into her arm. She was in her room at the doctors house, and she noticed a few hushed voices outside in the living room.

She got up and walked out of her room into the hallway, making her way down it and into the living room. All five pilots and the doctor were sitting there, talking, until she entered the room, and everything was suddenly hushed.

"What's going on", she questioned.

"You could have jeopardized our mission", Heero snarled at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were suppose to get the information and than get out before me and Duo arrived. But, no, you were still there, looking at stuff that wasn't even important to us, and than we had to haul your ass back up here cause you passed out."

She was starting to get pissed, more so than Heero was.

"Dammit, I was doing what I was supposed to. I had to wait for the disc to save the information, when I saw something about me. Excuse me for caring about a past I can't even remember."

She paused for a moment, trying to control her anger before she unleashed it one him.

"You got the information, well didn't you?"

He didn't reply, just kept staring at her, with his usual death glare.

"You did, so I don't want to argue about this anymore."

He looked at her, and than answered back.

"You still could have screwed things up for us. We almost got caught while carrying you out."

"Yuy, shut the fuck up. Even you, the perfect, emotionless solider, would have at least felt something if you found out your mother was murdered and your father had..."

'God dammit, she was starting to lose control. She didn't need that right now. She didn't this right now, either.'

She stopped, and looked around the room that was dead silent. They all stared at her, wondering what she was about to say.

"Forget it", she replied, before turning around and started heading for the library, but stopped to tell the doctor something. Her back still turned on them.

"Oh, and Doctor, don't worry, I didn't find out everything I need to know, so I'll still be around for you to use as your tool", she said, smiling a sinister grin before she turned her head back around and stalked off towards the library.

XXXXX

She ran her hands over the many worn covers, searching for her favorite poem. Aha, here it is, she smiled inwardly.

The Crow-Marble Whores of Paris

At midnight, sudden, dim-lit isolation,

In silent streets, hardening, stiff-legged

Flocks perching on corners, in alleys, doorways,

Beckon with stone arms, peck of crows,

Crow-marble whores: silent caw for customers,

Clutching marble limbs, no memory in shadow-faces,

Dark stance of the birds piercing moonlight,

Statues of their carved embraces.

-James Schevill

Something about that poem, it just spoke to her, gave her chill bumps at the same time, but was also calming. As strange as it was, it always helped her when she was either angry or unhappy, which was almost all the time.

The first time she had found it was when she had stolen a book from the man who was training her out of his office. It was supposed to be revenge, to just tear it up, and place it back in there. But she had ended up reading it instead. It had been her favorite poem out of all the ones she read. She had placed the book back, but would sneak in there and take it out just to read it, until she got caught. But, she didn't care, cause by then she had it memorized. When ever she felt herself about to snap, she would recite it in her mind or out loud, if she was alone.

A knock came from the door, and it slowly opened. Duo walked in, and she couldn't help but smile. She had liked Duo the best out of the five, and was glad that he wasn't scared to talk to her, or get to know her. Neither was Quatre, but she hadn't talked to him as much as she did with Duo.

He walked over towards one of the many comfortable pieces of furniture, that she was currently draped over. She was laying on one of the small couches, feet propped on top of a pillow. He moved slowly, so she knew what he was doing, and not try to take his head off, as he picked her feet up and sat on the couch, laying her legs and feet on his lap.

She let him do this, not caring in the least, even though it was the first time she remembered someone touching her and it not being a strike, or a painful experience.

He knew from experience that she probably didn't want to discuss what she found out about her past. He was still trying to get away from the nightmares his caused, as he was sure she was experiencing them as well. Even though it was about to get much worse.

"Hey, what'cha reading?"

"Remember that poem I told you about."

"Yeah, is that the one?"

"Yeah, you want to read it now?"

"Sure."

She handed the book to him and he began to read it. She watched his eyes move back and forth across the page, they took their time, and she was glad that he did, or else he might have seen how she was practically drooling over him.

When he was done, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hmm, I've never read anything like that before. I really liked it though, it seems almost calming."

She was glad to have someone else think this as well. They sat for a few more minutes, in utter silence before she spoke up.

"I'm glad someone else thinks that."

"Umm, Duo", she asked a little hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me too, about the mission?"

"No, Heero's really the only one who's mad. He just gets that way about missions is all. Remember, I told you how uptight he can be sometimes. "

"Yeah, thanks, again."

"Anytime. Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Well good, let's go out and get something. The Doc ain't got much to eat around here."

"All right."

They walked out into the living room, after she ran to her room to get her shoes, and than got into one of the many cars Dr. J had. They rode into town and got a big lunch at a nice little Greek restaurant. When they were done, they decided to go catch a movie.

When they got there though, they noticed some OZ soldiers causing some trouble. They decided to handle it, which they did, until more came. They didn't want to make to much of a scene, so they ran, with them chasing them. They ran into an alley, and they passed them by in a truck. When they caught their breath, they actually started to laugh. They waited a few minutes, until they emerged and made their way to the car, and went back to the house.

"Oh, god that was fun", Duo stated in the car.

"Yeah, I just wish they would find some other way to have fun."

"Man, I know, they always have to be such dicks."

The cool night air was soothing on their faces, as the top to the car was down. They were silent on the rest of the trip back up to the house. She stared at the moon and stars the entire way, wishing that the night would never end. She was actually having fun. She was glad that she met Duo, and the others, even Heero, who was an ass most of the time, at least to her anyway.

They pulled up in the drive way, opened the garage door, and parked the car. They were surprised when Heero came out to greet them, they were being overly generous, he only came out to yell.

"Where in the hell have you two been all day?"

"We went to go grab something to eat, and a movie, where we ran into some trouble. But we took care of it."

Heero noticed the bloody knuckles on her fingers, and the slightly bruised bottom lip on Duo.

"What did you two do", he asked irritated, the same coldness in his eyes.

"We got into a fight with the soldiers from the base nearby", Duo stated, while grinning.

"Duo", he said warningly.

"Hey, they started it, all we wanted to do was see a movie. Isn't that right Robin?"

She had been quiet the entire time, but now she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. They just looked at her. Well, Heero did, Duo just cracked up as well.

He didn't get them, they could have been caught. They might have followed them here, and given away not only their hideout, but the doctors as well. He didn't find any of this amusing.

He was about to say this when Robin stopped laughing and looked at him. She saw what he was thinking, answering him before he could even ask.

"I know what you're thinking Heero, and you're right. But, we did think of that. Don't worry about it, they didn't follow us. There weren't many left, most of them were just passed out in the back of the truck. We made sure that they left before we even got in the car."

He looked at her, and than at Duo, who had finally stopped laughing. He grunted and walked inside, leaving them alone in the garage.

Duo was surprised that Heero didn't yell at them more, he was glad that he didn't. His head hurt a little from where he had been tackled to the ground, by like three guys. Thankfully, Robin pulled one of them off, and he took care of the other two. It had been fun, and they made a pretty good team, better them him and Heero. She actually talked to him.

They made their way into the house, and said good night to each other, before going to their rooms. When she got to her room, she didn't bother to turn on the light. She just stripped down into her bra and panties, and crawled into bed. It was always hot in her room, that she didn't even put the covers over her. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

She didn't notice the yellow eyes outside her window.

XXXXX

Sorry for the lateness, and shortness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A few minutes after she had fallen asleep, an alarm went off. She shot straight up and ran to put her clothes back on. She was putting her shoes on, when Duo came to her door and yanked it open.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. They followed us."

"Dammit!"

She ran out of the room with Duo and they followed the others to the lower parts of the house. They entered a room she hadn't seen before. It was completely dark, until the doctor began to type away on the computer. The lights came on, and she saw five mobile suits standing in a row. All five boys jumped into their own, and the doctor pulled her aside. The celling opened up, and Heero was the first one to move out into the cool night air. The others followed suit, as the doctor dragged her away.

After they had left, she heard gun fire coming their way, and she ran faster. She was following the doctor to what seemed like an endless hallway. There were no lights in it, as he grabbed a flashlight, that hung on the wall. He turned it on, and a small light blazed from it.

The footsteps were getting closer now, and a bullet flew past her head. She kept on running until the doctor fell in front of her. She picked him and the flashlight up, and started to run, dragging him with her. She felt something hit her in the back, and then the back of her leg. She kept going though, slower, and slower, until she got hit in the other leg. She stumbled over, and saw bright lights running towards her.

They stopped on her face, and a woman appeared before her. She looked at them both, and then said.

"Check the old man, see if he's still alive."

A man walked over to him, and shone the light on him.

"He's been hit in the back, and he's not breathing."

'No! He can't be dead. Damn them, they killed him!'

"Fine, leave him and grab the girl", her cold voice echoed off the walls.

A few men gathered around her, and started to pick her up. She struggled free, and hit one in the face, breaking his jaw, as he fell back. She kicked another one in the stomach, pushing him into another man, and knocking them both on the floor. Three more came at her, and she tried to dodge the butt of the gun that came to her stomach, but didn't move fast enough. She fell over on her knees and looked up to see the same gun hit her in the face. She fell over face first, and they picked her up, and carried her out.

She looked back over her shoulder, at the doctor, blood running down her face, before she blacked out.

XXXXXX

"Heero, what about Robin and the Doc", Duo asked over the com link.

"They'll be fine. Dr. J said that he would contact me after he and Robin got somewhere safe. Now stop worrying and come on, we're finished here."

They left the now burning house, and the fallen Leo's, and went off to one of Quatre's safe houses.

XXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was standing up. She looked at her wrists that were chained up against a wall, along with her ankles. She felt something running down her back and her legs, as well as her wrists. She saw the blood seeping under the restrains on her wrists, and remembered that she had been shot a few times. Guess they didn't clean her up.

'So much for hospitality. They were getting smarter now, but they still weren't that smart.'

She could find a way out of this. If the pain would ebb down a little.

The door opened, and the lights automatically came on. The same woman as before walked in, the light reflecting off her glasses. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on the side of her head, with little pink bows.

'How cute', she thought to herself, holding back a laugh.

That same cold voice now filled the cell.

"What were you doing with the Gundam pilots?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, then we'll kill you."

"Hmmp. Sorry, but that threat doesn't scare me."

"Well then, how does torture sound."

She stared at the woman, a tiny flame wielding its way up in her eyes. A smirk crossed her face, and the woman stepped back a little.

"Go right ahead. You still won't get anything out of me, not even a scream. You should know that by now", she said coldly, her eyes burning with hate now.

The woman continued to glare at her. She regained her composure, but lost it just as quickly when the chains began to break around the girls wrists.

"Guards", she yelled, and a group of armed men came into the cell.

The chains around her ankles were now breaking, and the guards began to fire. She was hit several times, with tranquilizers this time. 'They're still soft', she thought, as she fell onto the floor.

"Lady Une, are you all right", one of the guards asked, as he walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand off her shoulder, and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Chain her back up, more securely this time, you fools!"

Then she brushed past them and stalked out of the cell. They did as they were told, as they chained her back up to the wall. They placed a few more chains around her arms and legs, that were attached to heavy blocks of steel in the two corners closest to her in the room.

She had woken up about an hour later, pulling at her restrains, that wouldn't let up. She stopped struggling, trying to think how she was going to get out of this.

'Some ultimate weapon you are. You're always being caught, and you can never escape without someone else's help. Come on, you damn weakling, do you want to be raped again, have more experiments tested on you, be tortured?'

She wanted to scream, she was so frustrated.

'Calm down, you don't need to lose it now.'

'_Why not_', a voice whispered in her head.

'What?'

'_If you do, than you can get out of here, without being raped or tortured._'

"Yeah, I could", she answered back, out loud.

_'Come on now, think about the last time you were in here. How those bastards treated you, touched you, defiled you. You hate them, you want to kill them, don't you?'_

"Yes, I do", she said back, the flames returning in her eyes.

She ripped her arms, and wrists out of their restrains, not even noticing the blood that accompanied. She broke her ankles and legs free next, not feeling the pain in them, or the blood that flowed freely down them. She walked slowly towards the door, and looked out the bars, where a little bit of light shone in on her face. Four guards were outside her door, talking to each other, and not paying attention to the deep, fiery green eyes that watched them.

XXXXXX

They had made it to the safe house, and had hidden their Gundams carefully. Inside the small broken down shack, they waited for Dr. J to contact them.

XXXXXX

Dr. J moved his head up, after the light vanished from the hall. He pushed himself off the floor and continued down the hallway, holding onto the wall for support. He came to a door, and opened it. The cold night air hit his face, and he walked through the small woods, where one of his jeeps waited.

XXXXXX

All was silent, until the beeping noise on Heero's laptop went off. He opened it, and clicked on the message. Dr. J came up on the screen.

"Heero, Lady Une has Robin. You need to track them down and get her back. I hardly think that they want her anymore, just information that she doesn't have. You need to get her back before they kill her."

"Understood", he said, before he closed the message. The others had been listening the entire time.

"Well, lets get going", Duo said.

Heero began searching for the base that Lady Une was stationed at, he found it in a matter of minutes, and they moved out.

XXXXXX

Hey, sorry the chapter is short, but I didn't want to put to much in it. I like reviews, and don't get many, so, I'll probably post about chapter a week, even though I'm almost done with the story. But, I'm like writing ten different stories at once, so I get distracted very easily, not to mention other people's fanfics. Anywho, reviews are grealty appreciated, please don't make me beg anymore. Check out my other stories under my profile, thanks.

Robin


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

They heard a noise inside her cell, and opened the door. One of the steel blocks was thrown at them, crushing one guard underneath, and another one's leg. The scream only made her want more. She rushed towards the other two, and they began to shoot at her. She dodged all of the bullets, and brought the palm of her hand up to one of the men's noses, breaking it. He fell over screaming in pain, blood and tears falling down his face. The other tried to hit her with the butt of his gun, but she grabbed it, yanking it from his hands. She brought it down over his head, breaking it in two, as well as splitting his head open, as his body slumped to the floor. The other one who had half his leg under the block, had dropped his gun, and was now trying to reach it. She walked slowly over to him, and kicked it away from his hand. He looked up, and screamed, as her elbow came down at his face. It caved in, his nose and mouth bleeding violently as the bones in his face were smashed.

Alarms were going off around the base, and more men ran towards her cell. She quickly ran out of the cell, and down the hall. She came across a room that was heavily guarded, and started attacking the men one by one.

She brought her foot up, kicking a man in his neck, and his body fell over onto the floor. She ran up behind another man, and placed her hands on either side of his face, twisting it around fast, enjoying the sound of it cracking, and than breaking. She dropped him, and punched another guard that ran towards her in the mouth. He flew back, blood and a few teeth sputtering onto the floor. Two other men ran up behind her, and grabbed both her arms, and tried to hold her as another man came up to her. He tried to punch her in the stomach, but she was too fast. She kicked him in the chin, and he flew back. She ripped free of the other two men's grasp, and kicked one in the face, breaking his jaw. The other tried to run from her, but she chased him down and jumped on his back. She grabbed his head, and smashed his face into the floor, over and over again. Until the blood started to seep through her clothes. She got up and looked around, wiping her face, that now had blood smeared on it.

She started chasing the men that were running away from her, getting pleasure out of their screams, and pleas for mercy.

Something in her stomach twisted at these gestures, she felt sick. Why was she doing this?

A man's voice broke through the chaos, and her thoughts.

"YOU WHORE!"

She smiled, and than turned around and caught a fist that was aimed for her back. She squeezed harder, and he fell to his knees. The sound of bones breaking, and his scream wiped the smirk off her face. She let go, and kicked him in the head, silencing him in a quicker fashion. His body slumped over onto the floor, with many other bodies. Everyone else was running from her, even though some were shooting at her now. She ran into the room, locking the doors behind her.

XXXXX

The main security room. The doors were heavily secured, and everything was controlled from inside this room. She went to the computer, and looked at the monitors. Men and a few women were scrambling around the halls, jumping over fallen bodies, and trying to escape. While a few others were posted outside the door. She clicked away at the keyboard, and the alarms went off, along with the power. The doors opened, and the lights went out.

The lights on the men's guns were turned on, but they couldn't see her in the room. They heard a noise coming from the computer. A small set of numbers were counting down on its screen. Red lights lite up the hallways.

"Self-destruct mode initialized. Four minutes and thirty seconds remaining", the computer said.

They all jumped up and ran down the hall, trying to escape. She ran out of the room, in the other direction. Red lights lite up the hallway, and the computer's voice counting down were her only company. She found her way out just in time, as the other end of the base began to explode, continuing it's way down, till it reached where she had escaped from.

She was far off into the woods now, trying to figure out where in the hell she was. She sat up against a large boulder, resting her legs. She soon fell asleep.

XXXXX

The boys arrived momentarily after the base self-destruct. Duo looked frantically around for her, but didn't see her.

"Duo," Heero's voice came in over the com link.

"Duo, I don't think she made it out," he stated calmly.

"Well, then who in the hell did this?"

"She might have done it, but I don't think she got out in time. She's not anywhere to be found."

"No, don't say that. She's alive, she has to be."

"We'll look for her in the woods tomorrow morning, but it won't do much good to look for her now. If she's alive, than she's probably resting somewhere."

"But would if she's hurt..."

"She can handle herself, Duo, she's stronger than both of us," he said, even though he didn't want to admit it.

Duo was taken aback by this, he didn't think Heero would ever admit to something like that.

"All right." He whispered, his eyes down cast, as Heero's image blacked off the screen.

"Please be all right, Robin." He said hopefully.

XXXXX

A warm light hit her face, and she opened her eyes. She remembered where she was, and tried to stand up. Her arms and legs hurt like hell, but she needed to get somewhere safer.

She walked a few miles, until she came across a road. She followed it, and it took her into the city. She checked into a motel, after stealing some money and clothes off some thug that tried to rape her.

When she got to the room, she went to take a shower. She noticed the dry blood that covered the back of her legs, her wrists, ankles, and on her back. She rinsed herself off carefully, but couldn't really feel anything anyway. She just felt... cold. She got out of the shower, and dried off. She didn't even bother to put her clothes back on, and went to bed, in only a towel. She fell asleep almost instantly.

XXXXX

They began their search for her as soon as the sun came up. They looked everywhere for her, but couldn't find her, not even a clue of her even being there. Duo had to be dragged off by the others when the sun started to go down. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to believe that she was gone.

"No, let me go, we have to find her..." He was cut short as Heero slapped him across the face. Duo turned his head back towards Heero, and was about to pounce on him, when the others tightened their grip on him.

"Duo, she's gone, she didn't make it out. Stop thinking she's alive, cause she's not. She's dead, all right, get it through your head."

"No, she can't be," He whispered. A few tears were visible in his eyes, but he forced them back.

'Boys don't cry.' He told himself.

He pulled his head back up, and they let him go, as he walked off towards his Gundam. They all followed, not saying anything to each other.

XXXXX

These chapters are always so damn short... my bad. Anyway, hope you liked it. And thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me.

Later,

Robin


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight 

She woke up to a steady throb in her legs when she stood up to go to the bathroom. She was so tired, that she flopped back down on the bed after she relieved herself, and went back to sleep. She didn't notice the blood stain in the bed.

The next time she woke, was to a constant knocking on her door. She got up and pulled her stolen clothes on, yelling, "Hold on."

She walked to the door, and opened it to find the owner and two cops behind him.

"What's going on here," she questioned, fully annoyed that she had been wakened.

"Mam, you fit the description of a woman who attacked a man in an alley today, stole his money, his clothes, and left him there to bleed to death. We have eye witnesses that say you came this way," one of the officers said, as if he were reading it off a piece of paper.

She just looked at him, and then they advanced on her.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything..."

He had already started to put the hand cuffs on her, but she finally came to her senses, now that she was more awake, and broke them off. She punched him squarely in the jaw, sending him into the other officer and owner. They fell over on the floor, and she jumped over them, and down the staircase, landing on the floor with a painful stab running up her legs. She ran out of the motel, barefoot, with no one following her.

She needed to find Duo and the others, but she didn't know where to look. The Doctor's house had been burned down, and he was dead. She didn't know where else to find them. Maybe if she found a computer, she could find them...

XXXXX

They had all decided to go back to Quatre's mansion, and stay there for awhile. When they arrived, they all received a room of their own. Duo went to his room immediately, and laid down on the bed.

He just lay there for hours, thinking about how much he hated the war, how he hated the killing, the pain, the loneliness. Until he found her. Even though they hadn't been with each other for long, he just seemed to connect with her. He could actually talk to her, and it not be the mask, but himself.

God, he was sick of pain, he just wanted it to end. He wanted it all to just end.

XXXXX

She tracked them down to the Winner Mansion, where Quatre lived. She would have to get some other clothes, some more money, and sneak onto a shuttle going to that colony. So far, she had managed the clothes and money, now she just needed to get on the shuttle.

She had stolen a pair of blue jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, some under clothes, and a pair of shoes, while pretending to shop at a mall. She tried in vain to not let the blood soak through her clothes, but they did anyway. But, no one seemed to notice. She than stole a woman's purse, and used the money for a taxi to the airport.

'So far, so good. No one has noticed me.'

She sneaked into one of the luggage ports and found a comfortable place to rest during her trip. The shuttle started a few minutes later, and was now making its way to the colony.

Duo ran his fingers through his loose hair, and jumped in the shower. He stayed in there, just rinsing himself off, until the water got cold. When he got out, he wrapped himself up in a towel, and began to ring his hair out. It would take forever to dry his hair, but than again, he had all the time in the world. He went to go sit on the bed, and began brushing his hair with a comb. He turned the T.V. on, and flipped through the channels, at the same time.

When she arrived on the colony, she attacked one of the workers that came to unload the luggage, and stole his clothes. She got away without being noticed, and flagged down a cab outside. She told the driver the address, and they pulled out into traffic.

Duo began to braid his hair, now that it was dry, and wavy. It took him about an hour to braid it. After that, he put his normal outfit on, and walked out of his room, and down the stairs. He was glad no one was in the kitchen, as he opened one of the drawers, and looked around for something. When he found it, he placed it in his pocket, looked around, to make sure no one was there, and walked back up to his room.

When he got there, he pulled the object from his pocket.

He held the box cutter in his hand, and stared at it for awhile, before pulling the blade out of it. He fingered it in his hand, and cut his finger open.

'Good, its nice and sharp,' he thought to himself.

He walked into the bathroom, and left the door open.

XXXXX


End file.
